wouldn't change this for the world
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is what happened after the Janto kiss in last man. annica, Tea. This is for you two. please review every one please.


" I've seen things. loved people I would never have known if I just stayed where I was. I wouldn't change that for the world."  
As I say this, he is sitting facing me on my desk. He looks like a secratary minus the notepad.I bet any thing he has one tucked away in his breast pocket along with a side his stop watch That is the way of Ianto Jones. He is always prepared for every thing. He is now looking at me with his big doe is so beautiful,I think to myself. As I look down at my hand I notice it is inches away from his wonderful taylored arse. I could feel my fingers iching to touch it. To touch him.  
How I long to make the first move, but I don't. Suddenly Ianto gently cups my face in his hands and kisses me softly yet firmly on the lips. Our tongues fight for , mine is the victor but His gives mine a run for the money. We break free of the kiss.  
Again he looks at me with those darling Ianto doe eyes. I love him,I want to make his body mine. I lead the way to my follows me willingly.  
We shed our clothes but I stop him from going to the bed. I hold him close as I whisper " I want to worship you first Ianto. Allow me to do this."  
Ianto stands before me. I noticed he is blushing as l stare at his beautiful nude body.I gently kissed his bare shoulders. I then take a step back and look at him making him blush deeper. I hear him whisper in his glorious welsh tones.  
" Do you like what you see Captain oh my Captain" I nod as I drop to my knees and gently ran my hands up and down his legs and hips. I take the tip of his beautiful cock in to my mouth and gently began to pleasure my lover, My IANTO. I hear him whimper as his head went back. "OhJack." I feel his hands on my shoulders. I moan in pleasure as I feel them roam down my bare back and gently touch my ass. He rested them there.I loved when he did this. The mere touch of his fingers on my Butt cheeks were more pleasurable then any thing I have ever experenced in my meny life times. Some how in some way this man, My Ianto Jones had tamed the imortal lady and man killer known as JACK HARKNESS. And I, Jack Harkness had allowed my self to be tamed by him. I feel his lips on my bare shoulder."Make me yours."  
I heard him moan between the kisses. we look at each other as our lips sought each other and we kiss again and then I rise and took his hand and lead him to the bed. I lay him down on it. I whisper in his ear " I love you Ianto.". My mind went back to Tosh and Tommy. About the sacafice they both had to make. The one that Torchwood was forcing them to make. How I Had told Tosh she had to give up the person she loved. I remembered how Tosh had spat at me when I told her she was strong enough to do this. That she had to.  
Her eyes had shot daggers at me as she hissed " You if it were Ianto who had to be sacrficed. Could you give him up? would you be willing." She had glared at me, and I couldn't answer her.  
She had taken Tommy home to her place for the night."He can come home with me he's not our prisner. is he." Again She had glared at me daring me to say something but I had kept quiet. I look at the man who was now laying naked yet contently in my arms now. Toshes words came back to me. Could I give this beautiful man up to save the world. He looked at me lovingly and the answer came to me. No, as selfish as it made me I know in my heart that I could never give him up not even if it meant saving the world. He gently rubbed my cheek."Caraid what's wrong." I looked at those eyes again."Nothing."  
I kissed his neck and heard him moan as I made my way over his body that he was giving me. Which I took and worshiped inside and out that night After, we lay together sharing kisses and just talking quietly. With Ianto it was so easy to do this. Just laying here in his arms in our own little world. I found with my Ianto I could be myself.  
Ianto put his arms around me and spoke "Jack? whats wrong? I don't like it when you are this quiet." Again he looks at me with his doe eyes."Caraid please talk to me."  
I look at him and kiss his forehead. "I was thinking of Tosh and Tommy." I look at him and I fight the tears I am feeling in my eyes. I kissed him as I hold him close to me" You have to promise me that you will never leave me or sacifice yourself even if it means saving mankind. Promise me." He looked at me.  
I knew he heard the desparate tone in my voice, maybe I was. "Ianto I want you to promise you this." my voice sounds pleading.  
Ianto smiled at me and gently touches my cheek " why? would you miss me?" I looked at him , I kissed his lips faintly. "Yep." Ianto smiled at me and kisse my cheek and I feel his hands on my ass again. " I would miss you too." He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table "Its nearly 530am. We better get ready. We have to meet the others at Saint Teilo's at 630. I'll get dressed and go get us some coffee." He kisses me and gets up. I watch him dress quickly and he left the room. I lay there for a moment or two then I heard his voice "Jack i know your not getting up. Hurry up and get a move on and how meny times have I told you dirty bloody boots out of my kitchen.?" I laugh to my self as I get out of the bed and head for the bathroom for a shower. 


End file.
